The present disclosure generally relates to a laboratory sample distribution system and a laboratory automation system.
Known laboratory sample distribution systems are typically used in laboratory automation systems in order to transport samples contained in sample containers between different laboratory stations.
There is a need for laboratory sample distribution systems and laboratory automation systems having improved resilience during an earthquake when compared to known laboratory sample distribution systems.